A Rough Start Big Bang Theory Love Story
by artistgirl16
Summary: This is about a girl who has had a rough life. She has an abusive boyfriend. She soon gets an opportunity and takes it. Later on in the story she meets a certain theoretical physicist. *Contains Swearing*
1. Chapter 1

I woke up from an awful nightmare; I was running from this monster but I wasn't fast enough, he caught me and immediately began to beat me. Excruciating pain tainted my already broken and abused body. I suddenly realized that this was no nightmare; this was last night's events. I dragged myself off the floor and put on a grey cotton shirt and some underwear. I gently sat on the couch and reflected about last night's events.

Last night my abusive boyfriend, Daniel, got drunk and decided to have a little 'fun' with me. He dragged me from the bed and threw me on the floor, quit roughly might I add. He savagely ripped off my clothes, which was only a night gown and under garments. The next thing I knew, I was being assaulted; he raped me. Though I was crying and screaming for him to stop, he ignored my pleas. This is not the first time it's happened either. Daniel finally had enough of me and passed out on a nearby couch.

It is utter hell living here with him. I hate him, there's not an ounce of love in my body for him, but I'm frightened of him. He forced me to come live here after my grandparents passed away. I have tried to escape from him numerous times, but I have been very unsuccessful because they have all ended up in a beating. The one plus to this is that he doesn't starve me. I have to make his breakfast/lunch/dinner first and then I make mine. He told me that his meals are more important than mine.

I turned to the left as I hear a noise coming from the bedroom. I realize its Daniel and he is starting to stir in his sleep. He will probably wake up at any minute!

'Oh shit! I haven't made his breakfast yet!'

I rushed to the kitchen and dug out some bacon and immediately began to cook it in a frying pan. I put a piece of bread into the toaster for me as well. I usually eat small meals because Daniel tells me all the time I need to lose weight. He usually rations my portions of food. Sometimes they are very small, that I go throughout the rest of the day hungry. I even go to bed hungry sometimes as well. I know that I'm not fat. I'm actually very skinny. I weigh 101lbs.

I don't have a job anymore either. Daniel made me quit my job as a waitress at this small dinner. But before that happened, I saved enough pocket money to rent an apartment. Of course I still have about $2,000 left of my inheritance from my grandparents, which will help to some extent I'm sure. I plan on bringing this up to Daniel during breakfast. I'm hoping that he will release me from this Hell he has created.

By the time Daniel had finally gotten up, I had finished frying his bacon and ate my piece of toast.

"Oh good bacon, that's my favorite!" Daniel said.

I nodded to his remark. I started to get antsy as Daniel was almost finished with his bacon. I realized that this was it; this was the opportunity I was waiting for.

"Da-Daniel?" I stuttered.

"What the hell do you want Violet?" Daniel spat out at me.

I mustered up some courage and asked him. 'Go on Violet, you can do it,' I thought to myself.

"Well I was looking at some apartments for sale, and I found on that is perfect for me, and I came realize that it's very crowded here; with me you and my cat and-"

"Stop rambling and get to the damn point!" He yelled, interrupting my sentence.

'Oh no, he's getting agitated. This is not good! Please don't hit me when I tell you!' I prayed.

"Oh umm, I was just wondering if I could move out?" I whispered the last part but he still heard me.

"MOVE OUT?! You want to leave this home that I gave you?! You want to leave everything I have given you?!"

I realized I couldn't take it anymore so I fired back at him.

"You forced me into your home! You make me cook and clean and just about everything else! You force me to have sex with you and if I don't you beat me! You beat me if I do anything wrong! I hate you! I have no love for you at all!"

His hands started to form into fists and he got that look in his eye that he was going to kill me.

"Shut up, you worthless piece of shit! Don't talk back to me! You're such a disgrace! Don't even think that you don't love me, I'm your boyfriend!"

Oh dear, now I've done it. I tried to run but I was paralyzed with fear. He gripped my neck and began to choke me. I was grabbing his hand desperately trying to pry his hand of, when he threw me against the wall. Pain immediately began to shoot through my back. While I lay on the floor in a crumpled heap, Daniel kicked my stomach and slapped my cheek very hard. To end his torment, he spat on me. He suddenly got this look in his eye.

"Actually you're right; you shouldn't be living here crowding my home! You should leave so I have more room to myself! I'll even help you pack your shit!" He screamed while grabbing my limited amount of stuff. He picked up a sleeping Lottie, and threw her at me. Thank goodness for my reflexes or else I wouldn't have caught my now frightened cat.

"Now I'm going out to get a beer, and when I come back your ass better not be here."

On that note he left me by myself with my cat Lottie. I was in an utterly shocked state. I'm finally moving from this hell hole! This day is looking to be promising. It was about eleven o'clock, but I wasn't that hungry. I slowly got up, minding the new pain and bruises that would be present for a long time, and dressed myself in jeans and a button up shirt. I also added a scarf. It was awfully warm outside, but I didn't want anyone to see my ugly, bruised body. I also put on a ton of concealer, to hide the bruise forming on my cheek.

After that, I checked the ad in the newspaper again and found that the apartment was still looking for a person to rent it. I graciously accepted the offer this time. The owner of the building told me I could move in at any time today. With that being said, I packed my items into my suitcase and duffel bag, grabbed Lottie and headed out the door, never to look back.

Before I went to the apartment, I stopped by a self-storage unit to pick up a few other boxes and some furniture for the new apartment. The delivery men were right behind me in their van with the couch. About three and a half hours of driving in my blue Volkswagen had passed before we finally made it.


	2. Chapter 2

When we arrived to the building, I told the movers to bring the couch and other things up to apartment 5A, while I unloaded my car. A small section of the lobby was filled with boxes that contained books, silverware, small decorations and other small items. My duffel bag and suitcase contained my clothes and pictures of my family. Lottie was crying, which was a signal for 'I want to be let out.' I walked over to her cage and unlatched it. She jumped down and sat on one of the boxes on the floor.

I was just about to walk up the stairs when the door opened up to four people walking in. One was tall with light brown hair. He wore a red shirt that had 'KABLAAM!' written on it. One man was wearing red skinny jeans, a strange belt buckle and a red checkered shirt. Another was wearing glasses, dark jeans, and a hoodie underneath an outer jacket. The last looked like he was of Indian background. They all stopped in their tracks and were staring at me, until one of them decided to speak.

"Oh Lord! The horror!" blurted the man with the 'KABLAAM!' shirt. I stared at him with a puzzled expression on my face, while the man with glasses tried to tell him to be quiet. The man in red came up to me and grabbed my hand, brought it to his lips and kissed it.

"Welcome beautiful woman, the name's Howard Wolowitz. Can I be your enzyme? Because my active site is dying for a chemical reaction." He said with a smug look on his face. To be honest, he was making me a bit uncomfortable, so I started to back away slowly until I hit some of the boxes that were stacked. Then the boy with glasses came over to me.

"Hi, I'm Leonard. I'm sorry about my friends Howard and Sheldon. The quiet one in the back is Raj, and he doesn't speak to women unless he's intoxicated. Are you moving in here?" He asked me.

"Y-yea I am, apartment 5A actually." I stuttered to get out. "Oh cool. My roommate Sheldon and I live in apartment 4A.-" But before he could continue saying anything else, Sheldon cut him off.

"So you're going to be living above us. I have some questions for you. Do you have any pets? Do you plan to have any children in the future? Do you tread lightly when you walk? Are you a clog dancer or any dancer for that matter? And do you play music loudly?" He rattled off these questions so fast that I could hardly understand him. To be honest, he was starting to freak me out a bit.

I took a breath inhaling slowly before answering, "Yes, one cat named Lottie. No. Yes, I'm very quiet when I walk. No. A-and no." He seemed satisfied by my answers, because he nodded his head and went over to Lottie, petting her gently, the way Daniel never did. Leonard once again apologized for Sheldon's 'normal' behavior.

"Oh, by the way, we never got your name," Leonard said.

"Oh, it's Violet, Violet Evers." I said.

"What a beautiful name, for a beautiful woman." Howard said with a smirk. I blushed a bit at this statement. Daniel never said things like that.

"D-do you need any help with your boxes? Because I'm sure the guys and I wouldn't mind helping," This came from Leonard, who stuttered a bit at the beginning.

"Umm, yes please if you don't mind. I don't think I could make about seven trips up five floors. I'm far too weak for this." I said thinking that if I made all those trips my already bruised body would get worse. Plus my back still hurts from early today. I grimaced at the thought.

"I'd be our pleasure," Howard said while attempting to grab two boxes. He succeeded but there was a lot of grunting. He slowly made his way up the first flight of stairs. Raj, I think his name was-was also carrying three small boxes up to my apartment. Sheldon had asked if he could bring Lottie up, and I soon realized that this was the only thing he was bringing up. Thankfully there were only two boxes left that Leonard had taken up already. This left me with my suitcase and duffel. As a reached down to pick up my duffel, pain started to spread in my stomach and back. I let out a gasp and fell to the floor. I hope no one heard that. I braced myself, trying to ignore the pain and carried my luggage up the five flights of stairs. When I got there, the boys had put the boxes on the floor, while Sheldon put Lottie on the couch.

"Thank you all so much for your help I am truly grateful. I would not have been able to carry everything up myself," I gratefully said.

"No problem, well we will leave you to unpacking. But before we go, we know you're new here, so you like to come over to our apartment and have dinner? We are ordering Thai food tonight," Leonard said.

"Leonard, you know that if you invite her, as well as Penny, we will have extra food!" Sheldon cried.

"Stop it Sheldon! She's our new neighbor and it's the nice thing to do, and we don't even know her answer yet," Leonard said back to Sheldon in a sort of annoyed tone. He then looked to me for an answer.

"Oh no sorry, I'm not a fan of Thai food. Thank you for the offer though," I said back at him.

"There you see Leonard, she said no. Now can we go?" Sheldon said impatiently. "See you around then Violet. If you change your mind about coming over, just knock on our door," Leonard said while leaving. Howard kissed my hand while welcoming me to Pasadena and was on his way. Raj just nodded his head and waved his hand. Sheldon was the last to leave my apartment, but before he left he stared at me for a few seconds and left, closing the door on his way out.

"Well that was certainly interesting; they seem like a fun bunch to hang out with. I guess once I'm done unpacking and have eaten a small dinner, then I could go over to their apartment," I said while petting Lottie.

I looked over at the boxes and started to unpack them as well as put my small amount of clothes into the wardrobe by my bed. At least an hour or so went by and I had finished unpacking and setting up the apartment the way I wanted it. It was definitely challenging because of my injuries. The apartment was incredible. Everything was the way I wanted it.

I glanced at the clock and noticed that it was about five thirty. My stomach started to rumble, but to my misfortune I had forgotten to get food. I suddenly remembered that Leonard had invited me over or dinner. 'But I don't like Thai food. Well I could ask them if they had any bread, peanut butter, and jelly.' I thought to myself. But before I went over I fed Lottie a can of tuna, it's her favorite. I walked down the stairs and soon found myself standing in front of apartment 4A. I could hear voices, both male and female, coming from the inside. I put my hand up on the door to knock and hesitated for a while before I finally knocked. The voices inside suddenly stopped, before the door was opened to reveal Leonard. He smiled and let me in the apartment. I started to feel uncomfortable when everyone stared at me.

"Everyone this is our new neighbor Violet. Violet this is Penny, my girlfriend, and Bernadette, Howard's wife, and the rest you already know." Leonard said and introduced me to the two females. Raj shyly waved at me and Howard grinned while making a kissy face at me when he saw me but Bernadette slapped him and made him stop. It was quite a sight. Bernadette smiled and welcomed me, and then she went back to eating her Thai food.

"Hi, I'm Penny and this is Bernadette. It's nice to meet you; we heard you just moved in here. I live in apartment 4B." Penny said with a smile, while shaking my hand.

"Gosh aren't you hot in that?" Penny, who was wearing shorts and a blue tank top, said gesturing to my outfit. "Yes she is," Howard said earning a slap from Bernadette once again. "Oh umm n-n-no not really, I'm quite al-alright in this," I stuttered a bit with my response. I was afraid of what they would say if I did take my shirt off and they saw the bruises on my neck and arms. "Oh alright," Penny said back. "So are you here for some Thai food?" Leonard asked. I was about to speak when Sheldon interrupted me.

"Well Leonard, if you remember from this afternoon, Violet already told us that she did not like Thai food." Sheldon then looked to me for conformation. I nodded at his response and spoke quietly, "Yes that's right Sheldon. Umm I was wondering if I could borrow a piece of bread, peanut butter and some jelly. So I can make myself a sandwich."

"That's all you're going to have? That's not a lot for dinner," Leonard said with concern. They were soon all staring at me with a look of concern in their eyes. I knew that I would have to lie, and I thought of one quick.

"Oh I had a late lunch and I'm not hungry for a big meal either," I said hoping that they wouldn't see through my lie.

"Oh okay then, here you go then," Leonard said while handing me my requests.

I quickly made my sandwich and was about to leave when Howard spoke, "Violet why don't you stay a while with us."

"Yeah, you could get to know us and we can get to know you, because I think you will be seeing much more of us in the future," Penny said with a slight laugh that made me smile.

"Thank you all so much for the offer. But I am very tired from moving and all. Maybe some other time," I said with a slight smile and hurried out the door. I rushed into the apartment. I sat down at my small table and ate my PB + J sandwich in silence. 'Oh I wonder what they think of me,' I thought to myself.

Third Person POV:  
As everyone was sitting around talking and eating the rest of their dinner, Penny couldn't help but wonder about Violet. 'Something about her makes me worry for her. She seems so shy and nervous.' Penny decided that she would try and become friends with Violet. Penny's boyfriend, Leonard, also felt that there was something off about Violet. 'She seems so fragile and shy. And she only ate a PB+J sandwich.' Sheldon also sat in his spot, thinking of Violet. He thought that she was so shy and afraid of something. Although he couldn't read emotion well, he knew that something was wrong with Violet. Every time he thought about her, a tingling sensation grew within his stomach and his palms began getting sweaty. Was the Sheldon Cooper getting a crush on a girl?


	3. Chapter 3

Violets POV:  
I awoke from my peaceful slumber by a terrible nightmare. It was Daniel chasing me and shooting at me. I was so frightened. Then someone came out from behind the shadows and tried to protect me. But before anything else could happen I awoke. I finally was able to calm myself down when I noticed my fairly new surroundings. It was the second day of me being here. I arose from my bed and went to find Lottie. She was lying on the couch looking so peaceful, thank the Lord for her. The sound of a can of cat food being opened awakened her.

"Here you go girl," I said putting the plate of food right in front of her. She happily began to eat it. Meanwhile, my stomach began to rumble. It was only about 8:20 and I didn't have any food in the apartment. I grumbled and got dressed in black tights and a long-sleeve jumper. I grabbed my purse containing my wallet and car keys and I ran down the stairs quickly, not wanting to be seen by anyone. Fortunately, just as I was going down the stairs from the fourth floor, I heard a door open. It was Leonard and Sheldon! 'They must be going to the work,' I thought and ran hurriedly down the stairs, out the lobby doors and into the parking garage. I hopped in my car and drove to the nearest supermarket. All I can say is thank god for the GPS.

I went to the supermarket and got a good bunch of food; mainly bread, milk, butter, cat food and some other items. I was on the way back to my car, when I thought I saw someone walking behind me. I slowly turn around and was surprised to see that no one was there. Just as I was putting my groceries away, something grabbed my waist and pulled me back. The unknown force spun me around and I was finally able to face it. To my horror and surprise it was Daniel. I gasped. I was utterly shocked, 'How did he find me? I just moved out yesterday' I thought. I tried to run away but his grip on me only tightened.

"So looks like I found you Violet. Thought you could leave me and not tell me where you were going huh?" Daniel said while gripping my arms tighter.

"Where are you staying?! Tell me right now Violet!" He screamed at me in the parking lot. People started to look at us, and I didn't want them to know that I had an abusive boyfriend. I thought they would only make it worse. So I told him where my new apartment was. If I refused, I risked being hit. I do not need another bruise.

"Now that I know where you live, expect regular visits from me. If I catch you looking at another guy, well let's just say you don't want that happening. I'm your boyfriend, no one else is!"

"B-b-but Daniel, I have neighbors who happen to be guys. And they are very nice and-" Before I could continue, Daniel slapped me. "I don't give a damn if they are nice or treat you well! I am your god damn boyfriend! You're supposed to pay attention to me! Say 'I love you Daniel' right now! Say it!" He screamed at me. Thank god that there was no one around now, they all left in their cars. I wish I could do the same. "Ok D-Daniel, I'm s-sorry. I l-love y-y-ou," I stuttered throughout the whole time saying it.

"Damn right you do! Don't let me catch you with those guys in your apartment building or else," he said threateningly. With that being said he punched me right in the gut, so hard that I actually fell into my car, thankfully the door was open. With that being done, he left without another word. I was still in an utterly shocked state. I actually sat in my car for about ten minutes, comprehending what just happened. I slowly put the key into the ignition and started the car. I started to drive away in my blue Volkswagen.

I was still in a shocked state; I prayed to god that I would make it home alright. I was halfway home when I thought that I should get a newspaper to look at the local job offerings. One quick stop to the gas station to get a paper and then I was on the road again. It was only about ten o'clock now, and I was now resting on the couch in my apartment reading the newspaper, scanning the job section.

I found a job offering that read, "Help Wanted at The Cheesecake Factory. Need new waitress, call number below for interview information."

"It's similar to my old job at the diner I used to work at, and didn't that girl Penny say she worked there?" I said aloud. I dialed the number on my cell phone and was talking with the manager. He said that I could come by later today to discuss the job.

Later that day, I met with the manager at the Cheesecake Factory. His name was Bill and he was asking me some questions pertaining to the job. I could tell that he looked tired and probably didn't want to be here at all.

"Have you had any experience working in a restaurant before?" He said in a monotone voice. "Yes I have, I used to be a waitress in a small diner."

"Great, you got the job Ms. Evers. It seems that you're well qualified to be a waitress at this establishment. Congratulations," He said somewhat happier than before, probably because he didn't have to interview anyone else. I was so thrilled! I could finally try and get back on my feet now with this job! I know it's a small job but it's still a job!  
He then proceeded to give me the work schedule and told me which days I would work. Bill gave me the outfit required for working here, and I was kind of surprised. I didn't want to wear a skirt for the fear that someone would see the scrapes and minor scars on my legs when Daniel threw me across the floor. Sure they were healing but I don't want anyone to start asking me what happened.

I asked him if I could wear the black pants that bartenders wore with my uniform because I wasn't comfortable wearing the skirt just yet. Thankfully, he said that it was fine. The t-shirt I was ok with wearing, however I would have to put some concealer on my arm to cover up some minor bruises on my arms. I thanked him for the job and he told me that my first day would be tomorrow afternoon. I was so excited! I finally got a job! As I got to the apartment building complex, I was walking up the stairs to 5A and saw the girl Penny from last night. She was just about to enter her apartment when she saw me. Her smile widened when she saw me.

"Hi Violet! How are you?" she chimed.

"Hi Penny, I'm good. In fact I'm more than good because I just got a job working at the Cheesecake Factory!" I said with a smile.

"Oh that's great Violet! You know I work there," the blonde haired woman said while smiling.

"Oh yeah that's right. I start working tomorrow night. Well I have to go, I got groceries. Bye Penny!" I said in a cheerful manner.

"Oh alright, bye Violet! See ya!" Penny said as I walked up the stairs. When I got into the apartment, I quickly put the groceries away in my small kitchen. This day surely had its ups and downs. I thought about what Daniel said. Well maybe he wouldn't know if I hung out with the guys. I've only been here two days and so much has happened.

Soon enough, tomorrow night had come and I was getting dressed in my uniform.

"How do I look Lotti?" I said to my cat. She gave a small meow, that I'm guessing meant she seemed I look good. I walked out of the apartment and down the stairs where I saw Penny coming out of her apartment as well.

"Hi Violet! Are you ready to go to work?"

"Hi Penny. And yea, I'm just a little nervous."

"Oh don't be nervous. You'll be fine. I can drive you us to work together if you'd like?" She said hopefully.

"Yea that'd be great. Thanks" I said with a small smile. About ten minutes later we were at the Cheesecake factory. I have a five and a half hour shift, the same as Penny. "Looks like a busy afternoon then," said Penny, already looking tired. About two and a half hours into my shift, I started to get the hang of waiting on the tables. Sure I was a waitress before, but this was a bigger establishment.

I was just putting a customer's order into the kitchen when Leonard, Sheldon, Raj and Howard walked in. 'Oh why do they have to be here now? What if Daniel comes in and sees me talking to them? He told me I could never talk to them, which that can present a challenge seeing as we live in the same apartment.' As I continued on my small conversation in my head, I saw Penny walking over to them and taking their orders. Thank god for that girl. She then told the guys something and waved her hand at me, which signaled that she wanted me to come over to them. I thought about it for a moment and went over to the table.

"Hi Violet!" Leonard said when he saw me. Howard said hello and Raj of course just waved.

"Yes Hello Violet," Sheldon said to me.

"You should've told us that you got a job here Violet," Leonard said.

"Oh, well I just got it the other day," I said shyly.

"And I really need to get back to my customers. So I'll see you later guys," I waved and was on my way.

What happened yesterday with Daniel had gotten me paranoid. I'm more afraid than ever now. I constantly have to look behind my back and watch my every step.

Our shift had finally ended and Penny was driving me home.

"So Violet, how was your first day?" Penny inquired.

"Oh, um it was good," I said

Penny didn't seem so convinced.

"Alright then. And Violet? You know that if anything is bothering you, you can always talk to me. My door is open," Penny said generously, while reaching over and squeezing my hand.

I softly smiled at her and continued looking out the window until we got to the apartment complex.

I thanked her dearly. I thought of how fortunate I was to have such good friends like her, Amy and Bernadette. And the guys, Leonard, Sheldon, Raj and even Howard.


	4. Chapter 4

A week had passed and I was starting to adjust to my new life. I still worked long hours at the Cheesecake Factory. The good thing was that I haven't seen and/or heard from Daniel. I sometimes spend nights after work, wide awake, wondering if he will stop by my apartment. I'm terribly frightened. Now enough of the bad thoughts, I need some positive aspects in my life. However I could not think straight at the moment. I glanced around the room and saw my old pair of tennis sneakers. I used them so many times before, that you could tell they were well-worn. I figured that it would be a good idea to go for a short jog around Pasadena to get my thoughts straight.

Now I don't normally go for a jog. It's probably a rare occasion for me when I go jogging, especially at nine in the morning. But it was the best bet for me at the moment. I ransacked my closest until I found the certain clothes for the occasion. I finally donned a pair of old sweats, a grey tank top and finally a purple, zip-up hoodie. As I stepped out of the apartment and jogged down the stairs I accidentally ran into someone.

"Oh gosh, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to!" I said while looking down.

"No worries Vi," a familiar voice said to me.

I look up to see Penny. She was smiling at me and coincidentally she was also dressed in jogging apparel.

"I see your going jogging?"

"Yeah, I am. I need to clear my head," I said.

"Jogging is pretty good for that alright. But to be honest with you, this is one of the rare times you'll see me out jogging," Penny said with laugh.

"Same here," I said and smiled.

We continued down the stairs and were finally out jogging. I could finally start to think straight. Along the run, Penny and I started to talk. We started to play 20 questions. Asking all sorts of things from where we lived to a point where we talked about what we wanted to do with our lives. I learned that Penny wanted to become an actress and that she already got a few national commercial's. And I in return told her that I honestly don't know what to do with my life.

"I guess I'll take whatever life gives me," I said.

"That's pretty cool Vi," Penny said as we started to slow into a fast paced walk.

"Yeah," I said and it remained quiet for a while.

I could tell that Penny was trying hard to think of topics to talk about. I really wanted to talk to her but now was not the best of times. As we turned around a corner, Penny started talking.

"So how about we stop over at that bakery over there? They have the best chocolate muffins," Penny said hopefully.

"Sure, I love a good muffin. Especially if its a chocolate chip one!" I said and Penny chuckled a bit at my response.

"After waiting in line for a couple minutes, we received our orders. We then proceeded to take a table by the window.

"Oh my gosh, this is the best muffin I've had in a while!" I said with a mouthful of muffin.

"Good, I'm glad you like it!"

As we continued to eat and talk, I stared out the window and saw a strange sight. It was a man. A man that wore a striking resemblance to...Daniel! What's he doing here? He must be spying on me! I must of been in a secluded state because Penny was trying to talk to me.

"Vi? Violet? Hello, Earth to Violet?" Penny said and waved her hand near my face.

"What? Oh, sorry Penny," I apologized.

"I was asking if you were ready to return home, its getting awful late. But are you ok? You look like you've seen a ghost," Penny said with concern. She also tried to look out the window and see what I saw.

"Oh um yeah. Yeah I'm fine. C-can we go now?" I stuttered with an anxious tone. All I wanted was to get the hell out of here and back to my apartment.

"Oh uh, yea. Let's get going then."

About an hour and 15 minutes later, we were back at the apartment complexes. Penny still had a look of concern in her eye.

"Alright well Penny, I have to go shower now. Thanks again for the muffin," I said and tried to rush up to my apartment. But before I could do that, Penny grabbed my arm and turned me around to face her.

"Violet, are you sure everything is alright? I mean you were freaked out about something at the bakery, and you were really anxious to get home," Penny said, her voice dripping with concern and worry.

"And you know if anything is bothering you-you can always talk to me."

Penny gave me one big hug and I ran up to my apartment and slammed the door shut, locking it.

All I wanted to do was take a nice, long, hot shower, curl up with Lottie and take a nap. Tonight I had a double shift at the Cheesecake Factory. One was 1 to 4 and the other was 4 to 8.

About three hours later, I had taken a shower and a nap. It was now twelve o'clock.

I popped small pizza in the oven and hoped it would be done by the time I finished getting dressed in my uniform. But it was already 12:40 by the time I go out of the shower and finished getting dressed. I only had time to eat two slices of the savory pizza before rushing out the door.

I was about three hours into my shift when my manager told me to take a break. I greatly accepted it and went outside the back door to cool off. When I got out there I saw someone waiting there. They turned around and just my luck it was Daniel.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? A working girl?" Daniel said in a menacing voice.

"I've been watching you Violet, and it seems like your handling this task -of not seeing any of those men- very well. But that's not what I've come here for," Daniel said while circling me.

"I want you," He whispered into my ear. He sounded a bit under the influence and I was frightened.

"D-Daniel, no, no I'm not going with you. Le-leave me alone!" I said trying to sound confident but you could hear the self-doubt in my voice.

I attempted to leave but he grabbed my arms and pinned them to my side. He proceeded to kiss my neck with slobbery wet kisses. I summoned enough strength and courage to step on his foot and twist my way out of his arms. And in a panic I went back through the door and locked it. By the time I regained my composure Penny was punching in her time card. She turned around and saw my unbalanced state and immediately rushed over.

"Oh my god Violet, what's wrong?" She said as she put a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"Oh, um it was nothing Penny," I said lying through my teeth.

"Come on Vi, I know it wasn't just anything," Penny said detecting that I was lying.

"I would rather not say Penny."

"Alright, but I'll tell you what, how about after work, you come over to my apartment and we'll talk."

"Alright then, I'll go."

After work, Penny and I got into our cars and drove to the apartments. I told her that I would meet her at her apartment after I'd changed into comfier clothes.

"Ok Violet, tell me what's been going on with you," She said in a demanding voice.

I know that she's only doing this for my benefit. So I relayed the whole thing about Daniel. I told her how we met after my parents kicked me out at 17, how he started to get controlling over me and who I hung out with, about how he controlled me, basically as if I was a piece of property. And how he forced me to live with him; as I worked and he lived off of majority of my salary from the dinner. I told her a few other things as well but I did leave an important part out. I didn't tell her about the beatings Daniel gave me or how he controlled my portions of food. I didn't tell her about the bruises all over my body or the fear of Daniel that was consuming my life. We talked for about three hours. Penny was listening and sometimes giving insights throughout. I was really glad that I had a friend like her. I was near ready to fall asleep right on Penny's couch. And I told her that I would like to retire to my own apartment and get some rest. But before I could leave, Penny grabbed my wrist.

"I know that your not telling me everything Violet. Please trust me enough to tell me," Penny pleaded.

"T-there's nothing else, Penny," I said and left as quickly as I could.

I couldn't tell her about the beatings. I just couldn't. Why was I cursed with such a fate? I wish I could change my life, by beginning to stop living in fear. That night I dreamt a familiar dream. It was the same dream that I've had before, the one with a mysterious man that saves me from my problems. But there was something strange about that man. It was Sheldon. But what could that have meant?

* * *

**I promise that there will be more of Sheldon and everyone in future chapters. Sorry its taking a while to write more chapters. I'm trying to figure out how I want this story to go, and it takes a long time to write the chapters. Thank you for following this story though!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the long wait. But I've been very busy since it was April break and all. I finally have time to post this new chapter. Hope you guys like it! Please review! **

**Oh, and I forgot to mention that Sheldon and Amy are NOT dating in this.**

* * *

Penny's POV:

For the past week, I've tried to comfort Violet. I mean, I feel really bad about her situation. But I feel like there's something else she isn't telling me. I just can't put my finger on it.

"Guys, I just feel so bad about Violet," I told Amy and Bernadette. They came over to my apartment so we could talk. I was thinking of inviting Violet to come as well but after seeing how she looked by the end of her shift this afternoon, I decided that it would be best for her to get some rest.

"I can't believe someone could have that much drama in their life," Bernadette said with a saddened expressions.

"And I thought my life was bad," Amy said looking a bit guilty.

"I wish there was a way we could help her," I said.

"Yeah, you're right but how?" Bernadette said.

"I know! I could take her to the lab and we can dissect some brains! That always puts me in a better mood," Amy said with a smile.

"Um Amy, I don't think that she would like that, it's kind of gross," I say, remembering the time that I threw up in her lab.

"Yes Penny, you're probably right."

We all thought hard about what we could do. But then I got an idea.  
"Come on guys, what gets you in a better mood than having a girls night, plus a sleepover!"

"Oh yeah! A sleepover with my besties! This will be great!" Amy replied happily. This would be the third sleepover in her life.  
"What should we do? Oh I know, we could have a pillow fight, dressed in frilly nightgowns! We could eat raw cookie dough and make prank calls!" Amy exclaimed.

"Ok, Amy, although those sound like great things to do, I think it's be better to just talk and maybe have some wine. Or something along those lines," I say, trying not to discourage my friend. Bernadette nods in agreement. Thankfully, Amy agrees.

"Alright, that settles it tomorrow night is a girls night!" Bernadette said happily.

The following morning, I awoke and went to apartment 5A. I hope Violet says yes, she needs something enjoyable in her life. I knock on her apartment door and wait for her response. I would've swore I heard hushed tones radiating through her small apartment. I stand there for a few more seconds and finally the door opens revealing Violet.

"Oh uh, hi Penny," She said. Her tone of voice sounded anxious and sad.

"Hi Violet, is everything ok? I thought I heard some voices," I say.

"Oh yeah, that was just me talking to Lottie, my cat."

"Um alright then. I just came her to ask if you wanted to join me and the girls for a girls night tonight?"

"Yes, that'd be wonderful Penny! Thank you!" Violet said sounding genuinely happy for once in her life.

Violet's POV:

I was so glad that Penny decided to stop over this morning. You see, Daniel was at the apartment. I heard a knock on my door and opened it, thinking it was one of my friends. I was sorely mistaken.

"Violet, Violet, Violet," Daniel said in a menacing way. He pushed open the door and immediately locked it when he was inside.

"Have you been talking to those guys this past week," he continued.

"I don't think I have Daniel," I lied.

The truth is, I have seen them. I went to apartment 4A about three times this past week, to eat dinner. I didn't really like what they had ordered, so I made myself some homemade mac and cheese and what not, to eat. I sat on the couch, next to Sheldon. I do recall that one time when I was about to sit on the couch, everybody whisper-yelled no. I had no idea why, so I asked. And right on cue, Sheldon relayed the tale of how it keep him warm in the winter and cool in the summer and a few other things that I forgot. And without being told to I instinctively moved over on the couch, as I did not want to argue with Sheldon. I don't know why, but when I wasn't looking at him, I could feel that he was staring at me. I couldn't help but be self-conscience. But I couldn't complain much, when he wasn't looking I glanced at him. Ever since I had that dream, I looked at Sheldon differently. I guess I was daydreaming because then Daniel slapped me, right across my cheek.

"Violet, are you lying?!"

"No, no, I swear I'm telling the truth!" I said while crossing my fingers behind my back.

"I don't believe you, but if you say you didn't then fine," He said while walking around me in circles. He then, in one swift movement, threw me to the floor.

"You better watch your back Evers! Don't think that even for a second, I won't know the truth."

Around that time Penny knocked on the door. Daniel yanked me up off the ground and pushed me to the door and held up a finger to his mouth. That was a signal for he wasn't here.

After that nice chat with Penny, Daniel left. He left me confused and frightened. But I knew I was stronger than him. After all, I was the one who moved out. Granted that I was still frightened of him, I reminded myself that I must not show it

Soon enough, tomorrow night came. I was thrilled to have a girls night and sleepover.

I knocked on Penny's door and she opened it to reveal Amy and Bernadette. I smiled sheepishly at them because I realized that I must have been late.

"So Violet, are you ready for girls night?" Bernadette asked with a huge smile on her face.

"Yeah, are you ready for an all nighter?" Amy said. Something told me that she hadn't experienced many sleepovers.

"Yeah, I'm ready for some girl time!" I say smiling at how much fun we are going to have.

"Alright then, let's toast to friendship and possibly one of the best girls night!" Penny said loudly with a bottle of wine and four glasses in her hand.

She gave the other girls a glass of wine that was close to being full. When she got to me I told her I don't drink. And without a second thought, she took my glass into her hand and sat on the couch next to Bernadette, while Amy and I were on the counter chairs. Amy took a big gulp of her wine and immediately said she was drunk. Poor girl, she must not be able to hold her liquor.

The reason I refused to have a glass of wine was because I hated it, no I despised it. Alcohol was the reason my parents became monsters. They got drunk, it seemed, almost every night. I was only ten years old when they started to experiment with alcohol plus drugs. Soon enough, my grandparents found out and called Child Protection Services, and I was whisked away to live in their much more nurturing environment.

"Alright, now that we've had some wine, let's play a game!" Amy said excitedly.

"I have Twister?" Penny suggested and we all nodded our heads in agreement.

"OK, Violet, right foot on blue. Bernadette, left hand on yellow," Amy said directing us where to place our hands and feet.

"Great, now Penny, right hand on red."

As Penny slowly inched towards the red circle, she accidently hit my foot. I slipped and caused us all to fall to the floor. As soon as this happened, Amy said with a straight face, "Well that was certainly entertaining." As soon as she said that, we erupted into a fit of giggles.

Our laughter seemed to bounce off the ways. We were very loud, seeing as Penny, Bernadette and Amy were all a bit under the influence. And boy, was it quite a sight. Penny and I were practically rolling on the floor. I guess the saying, "Laughter is contagious," is true. I was laughing so hard, at only God knows what, that tears started falling down my face.

Sheldon's POV:

Leonard and I were watching Battlestar Galactica, when we heard roaring laughter coming from Penny's apartment.

"Oh good Lord, why do they have to be so loud? Penny must have given Amy and Bernadette wine, as well as poured herself a glass or two. That's the only possible reason for this incessant laughter," I said getting distracted by the loud noises radiating through our apartment.

"Oh, come on Sheldon, their just having a good time. And after all, didn't Penny inform you earlier today that she was having a Girl's Night?" Leonard said.

Thinking back to this morning, I realized that she did indeed inform us of this so called Girl's Night.

"I suppose your right Leonard. But that doesn't give them the right to make obnoxious noises such as laughter at almost nine o'clock! I'm going over there to put an end to this nonsense," I said getting up to leave.

"No, Sheldon, don't do that. I'm sure they'll stop soon. Is it bothering you that much? Wait, don't answer that. I already know the answer," Leonard said giving a defeated look as I walk out the door to the source of this noise. I walk right up to the door and do my standard three times knock and wait for the door to open.

Third Person POV:

Little did Sheldon know, Violet was also over at Penny's.

The laughter had started to die down as they four women heard knocking and a 'Penny, Amy and Bernadette' at the door. The semi-drunken Penny slowly stumbled and swayed before reaching the doorway.

Sheldon's POV:

Penny finally opened the doorway and uttered a sloppy hello. Anyone could smell the alcohol on her breath. She pushed open the door more to reveal the faces of Amy and Bernadette. But there was a fourth women on the ground that had her back to me, when she turned it was the face of Violet.  
'Violet? What's she doing here? Well I suppose that Penny had invited her.' I thought to myself. I noticed something rather odd about her though. It looked as though she had been crying.  
'It could be a possibility that she was laughing so hard, that this was the result' I thought to myself again. I caught myself staring at her for a few moments before finally turning my head to the Penny.

"Penny, do you have any idea what time it is?"

"Yeah, it's half past your bedtime!" She says and starts giggling. Bernadette and Amy also laugh at this and Violet just smiles in my direction.

"Well, I wish that you would keep your volume level to a minimum. But seeing as you and everyone else here are drunk, I don't foresee a quiet night," I said as I looked around the room and spotted an empty wine bottle. It was then that I heard a voice speak. It was Violet.

"Actually Sheldon, I don't drink anything alcoholic. I actually despise it," She said as she stood up.

"Well, it looks like I'm mistaken then. My apologies. But might I inquire why? I despise alcohol as well."

"Um, it's kind of a long story but I'll just summarize it and say that I don't drink because my parents were alcoholics." She said while looking down at her feet. And everyone including myself, gave her a sad look.

"Alright, well, I'm sorry for my intrusion then. I'll just leave," I said and exited the apartment.

"So, how'd it go over there?" Leonard inquired, shutting off the television.

"Well, I found out that Penny, Amy and Bernadette are under the influence. I also found out that Violet was over there as well. She despises alcohol because her parents were alcoholics."

"Oh, that's terrible," Leonard said with a frown.

"Yes, it is. Well, I believe it is time for me to retire to my room. Good night Leonard," I say while going to my room.

"Goodnight Sheldon."

That night as I lay in my bed, I think of what Violet said. How she despises alcohol. I couldn't help but think that if her parents were alcoholics, then how did they treat her. I suddenly got this bad feeling in the pit of my stomach, that they abused her. I pushed the terrible thought aside and tried to sleep. I couldn't help but think that we are similar. I mean, we both equally despise alcohol. Her parents were alcoholics as well as my own father.

I believe that she has had a much tougher life than my own so far. I dreamt that night that I was a protector to her, someone who watches out for another. I wonder what else she's not telling about her personal life.


	6. Chapter 6

Third Person POV:

The next morning was quite a sight at Penny's apartment. Magazines, clothes and a few board games were scattered throughout the floor of the already messy apartment. Penny, Amy and Bernadette were still asleep. They were in for a massive hangover when they would awake. As for Violet, she was just about to get up, she felt fine (seeing as she did not drink any wine). She stretched and managed to pull herself from her purple sleeping bag that Penny had lent her. She couldn't help but stifle a laugh as she saw how everyone else had been sleeping. Amy and Penny were asleep on the couch, Penny was almost falling off as Amy pushed her in her sleeping state. Bernadette was sleeping on Penny's bed. Her right arm dangling off the side of it, as she snored peacefully in her sleep.

Violet had now moved into the small apartment kitchen and was getting out a carton of eggs. She briefly remembered her mother telling her to cook her eggs, that would rid her of her awful hangover. Another trick Violet learned was to make black tea. Sadly Penny didn't have black tea, or any tea for that matter.  
'Oh well,' Violet thought. 'Maybe Leonard and Sheldon have some tea?'

Violet slowly got up and walked to apartment 4A, closing the door carefully to not disrupt the sleeping women. Knocking on the door of 4A, she was immediately greeted by Leonard.

"Morning Violet," Leonard chirped, opening the door only to reveal that he was dressed in camo. "Sheldon and I were just headed out to go paintballing with Raj and Howard," He said a bit sheepishly.

"Oh, that sounds like fun," Violet said with a smile. "I actually stopped over to see if you had black tea or any tea for that matter?"

"Let me guess, Amy, Bernadette and Penny have hangovers?" Leonard asked with a hint of amusement in his eyes.

"Not yet. They're still sleeping, I thought that I'd make them tea to ease their headaches."

"Smart thinking. I'm not sure if we have any, but let me ask Sheldon. Sheldon!"

"Yes, what is it Leonard?" Sheldon said coming out from his room. He stopped a bit in his tracks when he saw Violet, but continued on walking to the door to meet them.

"Violet, was wondering if you happened to have any black tea?"

"Why, yes I do Violet. Might I inquire the sudden need for it?" Sheldon said while going to retrieve a box of black tea. So Violet told him the tale of how everyone was going to have a massive hangover when theyawoke.

"Ah, I see. Well here is the box, return it when your done," He said while giving the box to Violet. And for a brief second their hands touched. Now normally Sheldon would pull away, but this time he didn't. He noticed that her hands were relatively soft and whenever he touched them, a tingling feeling began in the pit of his stomach. He gave her a stare and told Leonard that they were going to be late. He wondered if the young woman felt the same tingling sensation he felt too. But he wasn't about to find out.

Violet thought that-that brief encounter was a bit odd, but she didn't mind it. She had to go and start making everyone their 'hangover relief' breakfast. By the time, Violet was done making the eggs and tea, the women were all awake. They groaned about the pain in there headaches. So Violet ushered them to get to eating with would eventually make them feel better. She also gave them each an ibuprofen. They each thanked her tremendously.

Penny then asked, "How did you learn to make eggs like this? They are way better than mine."

"Well, I've had a lot of practice," Violet said truthfully, thinking about the time her mother and father demanded her to make them something for their hangovers.

"What happened last night, Violet?" Amy said quietly.

"Well, it's kind of a long story," Violet said as she told the trio the happenings of last night. After a few glasses of wine they were drunk. And it was Bernadette's idea to have a mini fashion show. So the girls raided Penny's closest for things to wear. It was definitely an interesting event. However, it did not last long. It was shy Violet's suggestion to play truth or dare. Along the line of playing Amy was dared to kiss Penny, on the mouth. And boy did she.  
"Come here, bestie!" Were her words as she pulled a surprised Penny towards her lips. The kiss only lasted a few seconds and both woman were shocked, but soon got over it. The tables were soon turned on Violet, who took truth. Penny gave her a devilish smile and asked her if she liked Sheldon. A slight blush crept to her cheeks and she sheepishly answered a yes. The trio squealed with excitement. This made Violet blush more. But by the time morning had come, the trio had forgotten Violet's little secret.

They eventually all fell asleep, to a well deserved rest.

It's true, Violet only knew Sheldon for about a month or so but she already developed a crush. She only hoped he felt the same way.

The fun times didn't last long however. Penny and Violet had to return to work that evening. And a particular man entered, dressed in all black and wearing sunglasses. He asked Penny for a server by the name of Violet.

As she came, near his table, her stomach started to twist into knots. This signified that she was nervous, but why? Well because the man was her jealous boyfriend.

"Little Violet, will you ever learn?" Daniel said menacingly. "You are not supposed to lie to me."

Violet remained quiet, while Daniel continued. "I know that you've been around those science nerds."

"D-don't call them that, they're my friends," Violet stuttered trying to defend the guys.

"Friends? What friends? Violet, you don't have any friends," He said emphasizing any. "Who would want to be friends with a depressed, broken and abused girl? No one, that's who. You're pathetic, those friends of yours probably hate you, they arte only trying to be nice to you, they never actually liked you. I'm the only one for you, trust me," He said trying to manipulate her like she was some sort of rag doll.

But Violet was smarter, she knew he couldn't be trusted. But what if his words were true? She started to doubt herself. A tear slowly ran down her cheek. Then Daniel got up and left. He left Violet confused, frustrated and mentally unsure of herself.

She ended her shift early and went to her apartment. She looked into the mirror and exclaimed, "Why me? Why me! Am I really that pathetic?" She slid against a wall and collapsed into sobs that wracked her tiny frame.


	7. Chapter 7

Third Person POV:

For weeks, after the encounter at the restaurant, Violet had gotten progressively worse. She began to doubt herself more and more each day. Her self-esteem lessened and she felt as though no one, not even her friends cared for her anymore. She had not seen them in about two weeks. She did run into Penny at work but was despondent towards her. When any of the guys or girls-Leonard, Howard, Amy, Bernadette and even Sheldon-tried to talk to her, she just looked away quietly. She was making them incredibly worried. Sheldon had even grown afraid of what could happen to his new friend.

To make maters worse, Daniel had been continuing his torment on her by sending emails and text messages to her, saying that she was worthless and nobody cared for her. He came over to her apartment multiple times and when she tried to push him out, he hit her, hard, right across the cheek. He dragged her to her bedroom and, well, you can only imagine the hell she endured there. But she dared not scream, for fear he would only hurt her worse. She only whimpered and struggled to keep her faith and courage.

"You've been so good to me Violet," He would say before getting redressed and leaving her apartment. He was cautious though, didn't want to have to see any of those friends she has.

Violet would then redress herself carefully, paying attention to some new bruises. She had just about enough of this. She wanted to live a life without the threat of fear looming in the shadows. She was very well ready to tell someone about her abusive boyfriend. She really needed help. But if she told Penny or someone, Daniel might find out, seeing as, from past experiences, she was a bad liar.

Honestly, she was hoping for a miracle.

Penny's POV:

Violet was all I could think about. We all wished we knew what was going on. We had tried, to no avail, to get her to eat with us. But she would say no and go to her apartment. We could've sworn that we heard her crying once.

"Well one of us should go up there, to make sure she's alright," Bernadette said with a serious expression. We were all at Leonard and Sheldon's apartment, eating dinner and contemplating what to do.

"I think that I should do it," Howard said.

"Why you? Don't you remember that you freaked her out the very first day we met her?" Leonard said, while Howard sunk back into his seat.

We continued to argue over who should go up to the apartment, when suddenly Sheldon just got up and left the apartment. He turned around and said, "I'm going."

Sheldon's POV:

While on my way up the stairs to apartment 5A, I couldn't help but wonder if Violet would answer or not. She's been very secretive lately. I knocked on her door and said her name three times. It was quiet for a moment before I heard, "J-just a moment," and some sniffling. Violet must have cried. But why?

I could tell that my hypothesis had been right, she had been crying. As soon as she opened the door, only slightly, and the light hit the left side of her face, I noticed that it was tear stained.

"Oh, hello Sheldon," Violet said not making eye contact.

"Violet, what on earth happened to you?"

"Oh, you mean my eye, it's just, uh, allergies."

"Violet, I know very well that allergy season hasn't begun yet. I- I mean we are all worried about you Vi," This sentence surprised myself. It meant that I used her nickname, which I've never done before, and that I almost admitted I have feelings for her. And I want to keep that a secret.

"Sheldon, listen, now is not a good time," She said quietly, her voice trailing off.

"I understand that but, uh, we all would like to see you again. We are worried about you and are concerned about your safety and well being," I stated as a matter of fact.

"Sheldon, please, it's not you or anyone else, trust me on that. I just need time and, and," she said and begun tearing up. I tried to stop her from closing the door but she beat me to it, locking me out in the hallway.

Violet's POV:

I hated doing that to Sheldon, kicking him out. But I couldn't let him in. For starters, my apartment was a complete mess, tissues, clothes and other items were all sprawled out on the floor. Even a little bit of blood stained the floor. Yes, I said blood. D-d-Daniel was on a drunken rampage as soon as he barged his way into my apartment. He took hold of me and kicked me, slapped me, this I was all to familiar with. He even gave me a black eye. But then he did something, that in a million of years, I would have never guessed. He carved a 'D' into the back my calf. I was practically screaming through the gag I had in my mouth. Hot tears rolled down my cheek. This happened only a few days ago.

I was an utter wreck. I seriously needed help, medical attention, a therapist! Basically, anyone who would listen to me.

I was deep in my thoughts when suddenly, the door was being knocked on. I open it, only to reveal Penny.

Penny's POV:

Sheldon came down after a few minutes and told us what Violet had said. He told us that she was acting strangely.

I figured that it was my turn to chat with her.

She opened the door slowly, but not all the way. "Penny-," she was cut off by me pushing the door open, I made sure that she wasn't in the way, of course.

I shut the door gently and saw a frightening sight. Violet had a massive black eye and tears rolling down her face. I then noticed the interior of her apartment was very messy, very unlike Violet. And, wait, is that blood?

"Oh my gosh, Violet, sweetie, what happened?"

I could barely get a response out of her, when she just started crying. "I-it w-was my b-boyfriend, D-d-Daniel," She said through sobs.

"Did he do all this to you?" All I got was a nod in response. My fists started to clench, I could not believe that someone could do this to her.

"I-I-I w-want to l-leave him, but I'm s-so s-scared," She said in a voice just above a whisper. She continued by saying something that broke my heart, "He'll kill me if he found out I told you this."

I gently grabbed her shoulders, but still felt her wince, as I guided her to her couch. I saw a strange thing on her calf though. I asked her to tell me. And all she said was her boyfriend's name.  
'How can he do that to such a sweet girl?!' I thought as my eyes widened.

Violet noticed and whispered, "That's not all he has done."

I begged her to tell me everything, so I could help her, and she reluctantly agreed, saying that she trusted me.

And she relayed how they met, and when things started getting worse in the relationship. She also told me how her parents abused her, since they were alcoholics. She then met Daniel a few years later, who showed her some love, well besides her grandparents.  
Then she told me the ugly details, that painted this nightmare. And she managed to calm herself down by telling me. She actually looked quite relieved, like weight as falling off her shoulders. It's never good to keep things like this, to yourself.

She wiped the remaining tears from her face, with her sleeve. "Do you feel better Vi?"  
"Yes, a lot better. Like the weight of this secret has been lifted," she said with a small smile.

"Good, now let's get some ointment on your calf and ice on your eye," I say while standing up and heading toward the door.

"Wait, where are you going?"Violet asked suddenly.

"I'm going to ask Sheldon for some ointment, then I'll come back here and get some ice. And I'm sure that everyone else will want to know how you are," I said treading carefully with my words.

"Yeah. I don't know what to do. I mean, I guess I could come down their and tell them. But I don't know."

"Oh, sweetie, it's alright. Would you like me to tell them the gist of the story?"

"Y-yes please," Violet said, lying back down on her couch.

I made my way back to 4A, and opened the door, noticing everyone was staring at me, with question marks flying around their heads. Amy asked what Violet had said. So I told them the basics of what Violet told me. Hurt and sadness washed over the girls faces and a bit of that mixed with anger painted the guys'. Sheldon looked like he was about to cry. His fists were clenched, like all the men's.

"Sheldon, do you have any ointment?" I asked suddenly.

"Why yes, I do. May I ask why you need it?"

"Well, Violet has the letter 'D' carved into her calf, and I don't want it to get infected," I said simply.

"What kind of maniac would do such a thing?!" Howard shouted, as Sheldon stared in shock.

"That's not all he did, he gave her a black eye on the right side of her face."

"That explains why she wouldn't open the door all the way, when I went to speak with her. And I do believe that I have just the perfect cream for it." Sheldon said rushing into the bathroom. He came back out a few seconds later and handed me two creams.

"This one would be best on her leg, and this one would be best for her eye," he said while handing me the specific medicines.

I invited Amy and Bernadette to come with me. I thought that they could help me clean Violet's apartment and administer first aid with the creams from Sheldon.

Violet's POV:

Penny came back, but brought with her, Amy and Bernadette. I appreciated their support and enjoyed their company. Penny gave me some pain killers and had begun to clean up the various things scattered around my apartment. Amy was in the freezer, trying to get ice cubes out from the tray. As for Bernadette, she had taken pictures of my injuries, saying that they could be used as evidence against Daniel. She now had me lie on my stomach, with my calf positioned over her lap. She said she would have to put alcohol onto it, so it doesn't get infected.

"This may sting," she said while I prepared myself. As soon as she applied it, I gasped as I felt a burning feeling start to grow. Within five minutes she had not only cleansed it and applied cream, but was now wrapping a bandage around my calf. When she finished and I propped myself up, Amy had brought over a bag of ice.

I held the bag on my eye, they explained that this would reduce the swelling. And after they would have to apply the special cream.

"Thank you guys. I really appreciate your support," I said genuinely.

"No problem, Vi, no one should go through that trauma alone," Penny explained.

"Yeah, she's right. And boy, would I like to punch that Daniel right in the mouth!" Bernadette said, while making a fist with her hand and acting very 'tough.'

"That Daniel is such a real jerk, I would like to see what's going on in his messed up brain," Amy said, seeing as she is a neurobiologist. I wanted to say, 'Ya think?' but instead, I just nodded.

"Alright Amy. So how are you feeling Vi?" Penny asked.

"I feel a bit better, the pain killers are starting to work."

"That's good." She said and sat down on a kitchen bar stool.

"So what happens now?" I ask, not knowing what to do.

"Well, I suppose that we could go back to Sheldon and Leonard's apartment? That way we could cheer you up. And plus, I don't want to leave the men unattended for long," Bernadette said with a slight laugh, not knowing what to expect, when they entered 5A.

"That sounds good. I think I would like that," I said with a smile, while slowly getting up.

Sheldon's POV:

When the girls' had left to return to Violet's, Leonard, Raj, Howard and myself, began to talk about this Daniel guy. I just couldn't understand why someone would do harm unto Violet. I mean, she was the shyest, yet sweetest girl I knew.

"He should be put in jail!" Raj argued, and everyone agreed.

However, we could no longer argue and be angered, because the door slowly opened, revealing Penny first, then Amy and Bernadette helping poor Violet come inside. I was shocked and plain terrified, that-that monster could cause so much harm to a young woman. But what I, and everyone else, were really concerned about was the fact that he would kill her, if he ever found out that she told the truth to us. I got a bit concerned about her safety. I mean, she is a shy and fragile girl. But I know that she can and will conquer this monster, with the help of the rest of us.

Putting aside my thoughts, I got up and went to make her tea, "You're my guest, and you're hurt. This is a non-optional social convention," I said to her, as she sat down carefully on an couch.

To this, she seemed slightly confused but waved it off and put on a small smile. I handed her some tea, which she greatly appreciated. Something about her, just wanted me to wrap my arms around her and protect her. I would even let her sit in my spot! I was a bit surprised that I even thought of that, but I guess, to quote Penny, "Love is crazy."

To cheer Violet up, we thought of the great idea to play _Pictionary, _don't ask how we came about this oddly fun game. The teams were chosen and it was to be girls vs. guys. Amy and I were 'up to bat,' first. The card was 'Dream.' I thought to myself, 'Oh what fun, this will be a piece of cake,' and boy was I wrong.

"To think?" Leonard said as I shook my head. This was about the thirtieth answer from the guys, but it was none of them were right. Amy went up to the board began to draw someone in bed with a cloud over their head.

"Dreaming!" Violet shouted.  
"Yes, that's right!" Amy replied, high fiving her and the other two woman.

Violet's POV: 

To be honest, all I wanted to do was curl up in a ball, with Lottie, my cat, and sleep. But I guess I needed this, this time with friends, because you never know when your time is up. I am so grateful for this motley crew.

_Pictionary_ had begun a while ago, and the score was 10 to nothing, the girls obviously kicking the guys' butts. I had to laugh as I watched Sheldon's team try their hardest to come up with answers to his drawing. Penny said she would wait a bit, claiming that this we had plenty of time and boy was she right. Five minutes into this round, the guys could still not guess the correct answer. So Penny decided to end their misery and went up to the whiteboard.

"Pepperoni Pizza!" Bernadette called out. To which Penny smirked, knowing that the guys had lost another round.

"Now, how could you not have gotten that!" Sheldon shouted at the rest of his team.

"Well, gee Sheldon, I don't know. Maybe it's the fact that you drew a triangle with circles!" Howard yelled back.  
"I thought you would have known that!" Sheldon countered back as the guys just shook their heads.

I was beginning to get a little sleepy, from todays events. It was fun and all but I just really need a nap. It was then that I dozed off on the couch.

Penny's POV:

I was laughing so hard, the guys were crushed by us. I turn my head, only to see Violet dozed off. I immediately shush everyone and point to where Violet slept peacefully.

"Awww, she looks so peaceful when she's asleep," Bernadette said.

"Well, I guess that calls it a night," Leonard said, softly smiling. We all said our goodbyes and when they left it was just Leonard, Sheldon, Violet and myself.

"So what do we do?" Leonard asked gesturing to Violet.

"I guess you should just let her sleep here, I would hate for you to wake her up," I said, thinking that this is the first time in about a week, this girl had a decent sleep.

"I will go get her some blankets," Sheldon said rushing off to get them. When he came back he slowly and carefully repositioned her head, so that it was on the pillow. Then he draped a blanket over her and stepped back, it looked like he was admiring her.

It was kind of cute to seem him interested in Violet. I think they have a crush on each other. I'll have to play match maker soon. I smiled thinking that. I invited Leonard over to my apartment, to, uh, have a cup of coffee, and discuss things. I gave him a look, the one that always meant I was in the mood. We rushed out into the hallway and into my apartment, closing my bedroom door.

Sheldon's POV:

After Penny and Leonard ran out, probably to have coitus, I realized it was just me and Violet. She looked so peaceful, sleeping on the couch, even if she was in my spot, I didn't care. Wait, did I just say I didn't care if someone was in my spot? Wow, this whole love thing is really changing my attitude on everything. But I guess change can be a good thing, I remembered my mother telling me that once.

'I guess I should probably stay out her with Violet, so she doesn't wake up startled that no ones around,' I thought to myself, grabbing more blankets and sitting down on the chair next to the couch. I continue to stare at Violet, only until I start to doze off myself.

Third Person's POV:

Little did everyone know, Daniel had actually found out that Violet told them of this dark secret. He had set up hidden speakers in her apartment, and had listened to every conversation she had, including the one where she told Penny everything. And let me tell you, he was not happy.

"That little bitch!" He exclaimed, pounding his fists on a table.  
"But, she doesn't know that I found out," he said to himself quietly.

"Oh, this is perfect," he said menacingly. He soon devised a devious plan, that would be in effect tomorrow evening.

"Oh, just you wait and see Violet," Daniel said with an evil smirk and went to his bedroom. "Just you wait and see."

* * *

**Oh no! What's Daniel going to do?**

**Sorry for taking so long to write this chapter guys. I have been so busy lately. Well I hope you enjoy it. And sorry for small errors (if there is any).**

**Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

Third Person's POV:

Violet had awoken in the early morning around seven, only to find herself still at apartment 4A. But something was off. Why was there a blanket on her and a pillow under her head? It was then that she noticed a still-sleeping Sheldon. She smiled at the thought that it could have and was probably him, who gave her sleeping materials. She gingerly got up, careful not to wake Sheldon and made her way out of his apartment. She got to her apartment and stepped inside. The first thing did was feed Lottie, her cat.

"How's it going girl?" She asked her cat. The small cat just meowed in response.

The young woman then proceeded into her bathroom where she took a long, hot shower. Once done and clothed, Violet made it out into the small kitchen and made herself a bagel and cream cheese with a side of fruit.

As she sat on her couch, she reflected on the events of last night. She really enjoyed herself. And was grateful for her friends. They did care about her and she thought she was foolish to think that they didn't. Daniel had only sent those texts to lower her self esteem. But now she knew that his words were just lies.

She was truly blessed to have such good friends. As Violet was minding her business, there came a knock at the door. But this was a special knock, and only one person could do that. It was Sheldon.

Violet opened the door with a smile as she looked up at Sheldon. He was about a foot taller than her.

"Oh, um, Hello Violet. I didn't see you when I woke up and figured you'd be here, so," Sheldon said trying to find the right words, but ending up getting a bit flustered.

"Hello to you too, Sheldon. And I'm sorry I didn't want to wake you up."

"Oh yes, that's quite alright. Well I said what I needed to and I have to go to the university now. So, goodbye," Sheldon said slipping away, down the stairs.

"Goodbye, Sheldon!" Violet called to him. She smiled at how cute he could be at times.

Violet's POV:

After Sheldon left I was at a loss of what to do. I mean, I didn't have work today, my apartment was clean, so what else can I do?  
"Well, I guess I could read some books? No, 'cause I already read them. I could take a walk or jog? Nah, I'm not in the mood to. Well then what else can I do?" I asked myself.

"Well I guess I could bake. That always got me out of my boredom. Hmmm, but what should I bake? Oh, I know! Chocolate chip cookies!"

"Alright, I need flour, baking powder, chocolate chips," I softly mumble to myself as I look for ingredients.

*BEEP*BEEP*BEEP*

The timer on my oven goes off, signaling that the cookies are done! My apartment smells wonderful!

I let the cookies cool off before I finally try one.

"Not bad, for homemade cookies, if I do say so myself," I say to Lottie, as I plop down on my couch, minding my leg.

It doesn't hurt as much as it used to, and my black eye is getting better too.

Today is just a nice, slow day. Until I felt this odd wave of nausea washed over me. I raced into the bathroom just in time, thankfully. I threw up till there was nothing left in my poor stomach. Well I guess that is just a sign, that I should never bake homemade cookies again. I slightly laugh at this thought and shake it off.

I couldn't decide what to do after that, so I just read a random book I had gotten from a friend.

Hours had passed, till I finally glanced at the clock. It was half past three, when Penny came bounding into my apartment.

"So Violet," she began, as a grin started to form on her face. "How was sleeping over at Leonard and Sheldon's apartment?"

"Um, it was fine Penny. Why do you ask?"

"Well, it's just because I saw Sheldon being all caring towards another person, you, for like the first time that I've lived here," the blonde said smiling.  
"He was so cute about it too. He ran to his room and got you a pillow and blanket and situated you so that you'd be more comfortable."

I smiled at the thought of that, "I figured he did that, I just didn't know it was true. And wait, what do you mean the first time he cared for someone?" I asked, because I hadn't lived here nearly as long as Penny had.

"What I mean is that he hated to come in physical contact with anybody. He would freak out if you touched him, held his hand or anything like that. And he never showed any real signs of, affection, to anyone. Amy and him went out a few years back, but she ended it with him because she craved affection that he just wouldn't give. But then you came along and I noticed he has been changing," Penny explained to me .

She continued with a smirk, "And I think he has a crush on you! And I also think that you have a crush on him too!"

"Yes alright it's true!" Violet said while blushing. "And do you actually think he has a crush on me?"

Penny nodded and continued to smirk.

"I'm going to have to play match maker!"

"Good luck with that," I say with a smile.

"Well I have to get going. I have to work in an hour. Bye Violet! And good luck with you know who!" Penny said as she scurried out the apartment.

I love that crazy friend of mine.

* * *

**I am so sorry for not posting a chapter in a while. I have been very busy with school work and stuff. I hope you enjoy this.**

**Any suggestions/reviews that you have, feel free to PM me. **


End file.
